Don't you want me?
by LuluTirado
Summary: Blaine no podía dejar de mirarla mientras hablaba con Kurt... la chica era muy bonita
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Rachel nos invitó a la fiesta – le dijo Kurt a Blaine

¿Rachel?... pensé que no era chica de esas cosas – ríe

¿De esas cosas? – pregunta su novio

Si, ya sabes, pensé que era la típica chica aburrida

De hecho estoy dudando el qué tan buena se pondrá la fiesta – dice riendo el chico de cabello castaño

Pues, conociendo a Rachel… estoy seguro que nos sorprenderá. – le dice a Kurt

Blaine… gracias por acompañarme, por ser siempre cómo eres conmigo… te amo tanto.

Yo también Kurt – dijo el chico un poco extrañado…era la primera vez que le decía te amo a Kurt

Pero no tanto como yo a ti – le dice Kurt mientras le mordía el labio inferior a su novio.

No estaría tan seguro si fuera tú – el chico tomó el rostro de Kurt y le dio un largo beso. Era una combinación de ternura y pasión.

¿Nos vamos? – dice preguntando a su novio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Blaine que conducía dejó a Kurt en la puerta de su casa. Donde estaba Finn hablando con su padre.

¿Vengo por ustedes más tarde?

Si, te esperaré con ansias – le dijo el chico mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Blaine no podía dejar de mirar a Kurt caminar a su casa. Dios, no se creía merecedor de su amor. Kurt era un amor, un ángel. Y el solo era un chico más. Blaine sonrió al saber que Kurt era su chico. De él, de nadie más.

¿Hey cómo les fue? – preguntó Finn con interés a su hermano

Muy bien, gracias – dijo el chico. No podía entrar en detalles. Él sabía que Finn no estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar las cosas… diferentes. Pero el pobre hacía el intento. Y eso era lo que más agradecía Kurt

El chico corrió a su cuarto y tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Mercedes a su casa.

¿Mercedes?

¿Kurt? ¿qué pasó? – saludó su amiga por el otro lado del teléfono.

Se lo dije Mercedes, ¡SE LO DIJE! – el chico sin darse cuenta estaba gritando. Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad

¿Le dijiste qué? – la chica también estaba sonriendo sólo del hecho de escuchar a su amigo tan feliz.

Le dije que lo amaba, y él me dijo que también lo hacía. Dios Mercedes, estoy tan feliz. Vendrá a recogernos por la tarde para ir a la fiesta de Rachel. ¡Ya es oficial! ¡SOMOS UNA PAREJA PARA LA SOCIEDAD!

Wow, Kurt que feliz estoy por ti. Y qué bueno que lo dijo de una vez, porque si no yo misma iba a sacárselo a golpes – dijo Mercedes riendo.

Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

Mercedes, te dejo, me hablan. Hablamos en la fiesta.

Ok, ¡pero quiero detalles eh! Cuídate, no sabes que feliz me has hecho a mí también.

El chico colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Hijo, ¿qué tal?

Amm que tal – dijo Kurt un poco extrañado.

¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

La pregunta es… ¿quieres escucharlo? – le dijo el chico desafiantemente a su padre.

Hijo, ya sé que no te he puesto la atención que mereces… por eso… quiero que traigas un día a cenar a la casa a Blaine. – dijo el padre un poco nervioso

¿es enserio? - el chico estaba que no se la creía

Claro, ¿por qué habría de estar bromeando? –preguntó Burt feliz por la reacción de Kurt

¡GRACIAS PAPÁ! Enserio, le diré a Blaine, vendrá. Dios mío, ¡lo conocerás!

Sí, creo que tendré que ir buscando una receta… no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mí – dijo el padre sonriendo

Pero… si tu no cocinas – dijo Kurt riendo

Oye… siempre hay una primera vez, además será una ocasión especial… conoceré al novio de mi hijo – dijo Burt muy orgulloso

Gracias papá – el chico derramó unas lágrimas y abrazó a su padre.

Anda, cámbiate, que se les hará tarde – Burt también estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

¡Oh si claro! – el chico se puso a buscar su ropa cómo loco.

Bueno, te dejo – dijo Burt mientras salía de la habitación.

Una hora después Kurt escuchó que le gritaban

¡KURT! BLAINE ESTÁ AQUÍ. ¿YA ESTÁS LISTO? – se escuchó la voz de Finn

SI CLARO AYÁ VOY – bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Abajo estaban esperándolo Blaine que se veía muy guapo con su cabello alborotado y su suéter rojo. Y Finn traía puesto un suéter de rayas. _"Bastante guapo"_ pensó orgulloso de su hermano.

Bueno, papá, nos vamos – Kurt abrazó a su padre

Cuídense – les advirtió Burt a los tres chicos

Buenas noches, señor – Blaine le estrechó la mano a el padre de su novio

_Es tan tierno – _pensó Kurt al ver que su novio quería entablar una amistad con su padre.

Vámonos entonces. – dijo Finn saliendo de la casa y entrando al coche de Blaine. – lindo coche eh – le dijo admirando el auto de Blaine

Muchas gracias Finn, mis padres me los regalaron por mi cumpleaños

¿Puedo manejar de regreso?

Pero claro que si – le dijo Blaine a Finn al ver que estaba muy fascinado con el auto.

Tocaron la puerta de Rachel y esta misma les abrió. Esta no pudo evitar de ver lo guapo que se veía Finn.

Hola chicos. Se ven tan guapos hoy – les dijo Rachel mientras los invitaba a pasar.

Muchas gracias – le dijo Finn bajando la mirada. Acababa de terminar su relación con Rachel… las cosas estaban un poco tensas.

¿Hey que es eso? – dijo Kurt refiriéndose a unos murmullos que se escuchaban en el fondo de la casa.

Los chicos, Puck dijo que quería hacer unos pequeños cambios a la fiesta. Pero no sé a qué se refería. Estaba a punto de decirme cuando llegaron. – dijo Rachel

Hey muy bonita casa – dijo Blaine muy aduladoramente

¡Muchas gracias! , al fin te conozco. Pero al parecer Kurt me mintió.

¿Te mintió? – preguntó el chico

Si, eres MUCHO más guapo de lo que me contó – dijo la chica sonriendo

¿Ah sí?, pues tú no te quedas atrás… ahora quiero saber que tan bien cantas eh

¿Cantar?

Ajam, todo el mundo dice que tienes voz de ángel.

Ok, ya sé que hablando conquistaste a Kurt – le dijo la chica juguetonamente a Blaine

Bueno, tengo un don – ríe el chico

¡Hey chicos! ¡Se están quedando atrás! – gritó Kurt al ver que los chicos se habían quedado hablando animadamente atrás.

Mientras iban caminando Blaine no pudo dejar de ver a Rachel mientras hablaba con Kurt. No podía dejar de hacerlo… la chica era muy bonita.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando entraron al salón principal los estaban esperando Puck, Lauren, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Artie y Mercedes.

Oh Dios mío ¿Puck que es esto? – dijo Rachel al ver el montón de alcohol que había llevado el moreno.

Se llama "asegurar la diversión", relájate Rachel – dijo calmando a la chica

Pero es demasiado, ¿Qué pasa si luego nos embriagamos demasiado y no sabemos que pasa al día siguiente? ¡Sería como las películas en las que la protagonista termina embarazada y no sabe de quién! – dijo la morena exagerando todo. Cosa que provocó que todos la miraran con incredulidad

Anda Rachel, suéltate un poco – le dijo Mike a la morena

¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA! – gritó Puck e inmediato todos comenzaron a tomar. Todos, menos Kurt y Finn

Todos estaban tomando cómo locos, incluso Rachel.

Hey no estás tomando, genial – le dijo Kurt a Finn

Soy el conductor designado, debo mantenerme de pie – le contestó riendo – ¿y tú?

No quiero emborracharme y que Blaine me vea en esas condiciones. – dijo mientras llegaba Blaine completamente ebrio

Está muy buena la fiesta ¿verdad? – dijo bailando hacia donde estaban los demás

Creo que lo tienes muy impresionado – dijo Finn y los dos rieron

Bueno, ahora tengo que cuidar lo que haga – dijo mirando a Blaine con ternura

Pues ve ya, que creo que se va a golpear contra la pared – dijo Finn carcajeándose al ver a Blaine que en efecto, iba directo contra la pared

Claro, bueno te dejo en buenas manos – dijo el chico mientras se iba corriendo detrás de su novio.

¿En buenas manos? – se preguntó Finn

Supongo que esas son las mías – dijo Rachel, también un poco alcoholizada mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Finn

Amm Rachel ¿estás bien?, digo no luces bien – dijo el chico mirando a la morena

Te extraño Finn, ¿por qué puedes perdonar a Quinn y a mí no? – soltó Rachel de una

Amm Rachel no creo que estés en buen estado para hablar de esto. Debes de salir con más chicos, divertirte

¿Divertirme? Estoy bastante divertida- dijo la chica ofendida

Estás bastante alcoholizada – replicó el chico

¿Ah sí? – dijo mientras se levantaba – ¡JUGUEMOS A LA BOTELLA! –gritó y todos los invitados hicieron una rueda

Chicos, falta una botella – dijo Tina con tono sarcástico

Aquí tienen una – dijo Puck mientras se terminaba una botella de alcohol que tenía en la mano – gírenla

La primera en girar la botella fue Quinn. Y le tocó besar a Finn. Se acercaron y se dieron un beso tierno mientras se sonreían. Lo que le dolió en el alma a Rachel

¡Mi turno! – dijo Brittany. Y giró la botella y le tocó besar a Sam. Su beso fue bastante pasional hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Santana

¡HEY! YA FUE DEMACIADO, ESA BOCA ES MÍA – dijo mientras separaba a los rubios que mantenían una sonrisa de picardía

Vas Rachel – dijo Puck pasándole la botella a la morena. La punta de la botella quedó apuntando a Blaine que sólo sonrió

Oh, vas a ver Blaine el Warbler, lo que una chica puede hacer – dijo abalanzándose hacia el chico que sólo la recibió de muy buen gusto. Rápidamente Blaine le dio más forma al beso, sus bocas parecían desesperadas por más, y lo tuvieron, la lengua de Blaine pidió permiso para entrar en contacto con la de la morena, quién con mucho gusto la aceptó estaban muy emocionados en el beso hasta que escucharon una voz

¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! – dijo Kurt tomando a su novio del brazo

Calma Kurt, es un juego – le dijo Mike a Kurt

Chicos, ¡Creo que es hora de los DUETOS!, y creo que ya encontré al mío – dijo la morena tomando a Blaine de la playera y llevándolo al escenario.

¿Qué rayos sucede? – dijo Finn a Kurt que estaba en Shock

Maldito alcohol – dijo el chico enojado

No creo que se trate sólo del alcohol – le dijo Finn que se había puesto celoso de Blaine

La pista comenzaba a sonar, la canción que habían elegido para dueto era "Don't you want me"

Los chicos cantaron

(Blaine comenzó a cantar)  
><strong>You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>When I met you  
>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around<br>Turned you into someone new**

(se acercó a la morena y comenzó a coquetearle)

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<strong>

(ambos cantaban)**  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<strong>

**Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<strong>

(Rachel siguió cantando)**  
>I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>That much is true  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<br>Either with or without you**

**The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you<br>But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<strong>

**Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me**

**It's much too late to find  
>When you think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

**Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
><strong>**Don't you want me, ohh?**

Los chicos terminaron de cantar a una distancia perfecta para otro beso, e iban a dárselo, no querían quedarse con la ganas de hacerlo. Pero Kurt los interrumpió

Muy buen dueto chicos – dijo aplaudiendo mientras subía al escenario – pero Blaine, amor, no te ves bien, creo que tenemos que irnos

¿irnos? – dijo el chico haciendo pucheros, cosa que hizo sonreír a Rachel

Si, estás todo ebrio, no sabes lo que haces. Nos vamos

Anda que se quiere quedar – le dijo Rachel, ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo

No, Rachel no se va a quedar – dijo Finn molesto – él tiene NOVIO – el chico no podía ocultar su malestar

Hey, no la molestes – dijo enojado Blaine

La molestas tú ¿que no ves?

¿Yo?, ¿estás ciego o qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo

No te golpeo sólo porque estás ebrio Anderson – dijo Finn enojado

¿Ebrio yo? ¡por favor! – dijo mientras soltaba un golpe, que claro, no logró golpear a Finn puesto que estaba demasiado ebrio y no pudo calcular correctamente

Pff, Kurt, llévatelo. ¡Esta fiesta se acaba! – dijo Finn

¡Hey! No es tu fiesta – dijo Rachel bastante molesta

Calma Rach, esto se acaba, nadie está en condiciones. ¡Suban al auto, yo los llevaré! – les dijo Finn a todos mientras apuntaba a la camioneta de Blaine

Con la ayuda de Puck, Kurt llevaba cargando a Blaine, si, de verdad se había emborrachado

¿Le dirás mañana lo que pasó? – le preguntó Finn a Kurt

No lo sé – dijo Kurt con dolor

Calma Kurt, es tu novio, estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía

Si, lo sé, pero aun así dolió

Calma, mañana hablan, todo está bien

Hey y tú no digas nada, que la escena de celos que le hiciste a Rachel no estuvo nada bien – le reclamó a Finn

¿Qué? – dijo Finn haciéndose el tonto

Pff, por Dios Finn, ¿cómo quieres que te olvide si no la dejas seguir?

Kurt… no lo sé, y ya dejemos esto por la paz, que tu noviecito ya me dejó muy molesto


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hay Dios mío, creo que la cabeza me va a explotar – dijo Blaine mientras trataba de averiguar donde se encontraba

Claro, cómo no, si ayer bebiste hasta que no pudiste más.- le dijo Kurt mientras le daba unas pastillas y un poco de comida picante

Gracias – dijo el chico tomando el vaso de agua que tenía por un lado – ¿beber mucho? No, no fue tanto – dijo el chico incrédulo

A ver… que tanto recuerdas de ayer – le pregunta interesado el chico

Blaine se quedó pensando un rato. Después abrió los ojos como platos. No recordaba nada

Oh Dios, ¡no recuerdo nada!

Lo suponía- dijo el chico sonriendo con ternura de ver a Blaine comportarse así

Kurt, dime que pasó ayer… ¿tú y yo… nada? – preguntó el chico desorientado

Por donde quieres que empiece – dijo el chico de tez blanca mientras se sentaba a un lado de su novio

Quiero que me digas todo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Bueno, para empezar, no Blaine entre tú y yo no pasó nada.

Ok, supongo que eso era lo más fuerte ¿no? – dijo el chico con alivio

Depende

¿Depende de qué? – dijo el chico interesado

De qué tan fuerte veas lo demás

¿A qué te refieres con "lo demás"? – dijo Blaine con cara de espanto

Mmm, empezaré, resumiré si no te molesta, no me agrada mucho recordar lo que pasó ayer

¡Oh Dios mío Kurt deja de bacilar que esto me está matando!

Está bien, está bien- dijo el chico calmando a su novio. Primero, casi te estampas contra una pared por "ir bailando" – dijo Kurt riendo

Bueno, eso no es tan malo – dijo Blaine riendo de imaginarse golpeándose contra una pared

Y luego- dijo el chico cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio- te besaste con Rachel- dijo con dolor

Oh no – dijo el chico quedándose en silencio – ¿qué tan fuerte fue ese beso?

Bastante, si no los separo creo que se hubieran comido. Podíamos ver sus lenguas

Perdóname Kurt, no sabía lo que hacía – se disculpó el chico del cabello negro

No te preocupes, yo lo sé – dijo con tono comprensivo

¿Qué más pasó Kurt?

Después del beso, cantaste un dueto con Rachel "Don't you want me". Una muy buena interpretación, que casi termina en otro beso. Si no fue porque te bajé del escenario

Oh Dios – sólo decía Blaine anonadado, mientras seguía escuchando a Kurt hablar

Si, y cuando te dije que nos iríamos a casa, me hiciste un berrinche. Y hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento entre tú y Finn por Rachel – dijo con dolor

¡No puede ser! Le debo una disculpa a tu hermano – dijo el chico avergonzado

Sí, eso creo, Finn estaba bastante molesto, y celoso… a lo que alcancé a percibir

No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida – dijo el chico sorprendido de no poder recordar tremendo espectáculo que había armado la noche anterior.

No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida – se decía a sí misma Rachel que estaba teniendo el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida entera

La chica se levantó para tomar una pastilla cuando vio el desastre que era su casa. Vasos de plástico por todos lados, un par de micrófonos estaban en el suelo. Al parecer alguien había tenido una lucha de almohadas porque todas estaban desparramadas. La maseta que estaba pegada con la pared se había caído. Entre muchísimas cosas más. Su casa era un verdadero desastre. Rachel solo suspiró al ver que tenía que acomodar todo eso. Buscó en el cajón de la medicina, pero no había pastillas para la resaca. Al parecer sus padres jamás habían imaginado que su inocente hija se embriagaría mientras ellos no estaban

Maldita sea- dijo Rachel en voz alta mientras cerraba el cajón

El timbre de la puerta sonó seguido de una serie de golpes a la puerta

¡Ya voy, ya voy! – dijo la chica molesta – ¿quién es? – preguntó antes de abrir la puerta

Yo – dijo una voz masculina

Puck, se supone que tienes que contestar con tu nombre – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Te traje esto – le dio una caja de pastillas – después de lo de ayer, creo que las necesitarás

Gracias Puck, aquí en la casa no hay – dijo abrazando al chico

De nada, siempre es un placer. Además… quería que habláramos de ayer – dijo el chico cómo no queriendo poner mucha atención al tema

No recuerdo mucho. – dijo secamente

¿Hasta dónde recuerdas? – preguntó el moreno mientras le llevaba un vaso de agua a Rachel que estaba recostada en el sillón

Hasta un plática que tuve con Finn – dijo la chica bebiendo del agua - ¿por qué tú estás cómo si nada?- preguntó la morena reprochándole a Puck

Porque estoy acostumbrado – dijo riendo – ¿entonces no recuerdas que besaste a Blaine?

¿Qué? – dijo la chica escupiéndole el agua en la camisa a Puck

Como escuchas – dijo el chico mientras se secaba la camisa

Dios mío… y ¿Finn no dijo nada? – dijo la chica interesada

Que si no, estuvo a punto de agarrarse a golpes por ver que tú y Blaine estaban derramando miel por toda la fiesta – dijo sin quitar la mirada de su camisa

El rostro de la morena se iluminó, no le importaba lo que había hecho, lo que le importaba es que Finn se había puesto celoso. Nada podía ser más perfecto

Perdona Puck.- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora mientras le ayudaba a secar su camisa

No tenía idea de que te cupiera tanta agua en la boca- dijo riendo-

La morena se sonrojó. En eso comenzaron a escucharse unos golpes a la puerta

Quítate esa camisa, sube por una al cuarto de mis padres – le dijo la morena mientras Puck se quitaba la camisa

Los golpes a la puerta volvieron a sonar

¡Ya voy! – dijo Rachel molesta

Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada. Kurt, Finn y Blaine estaban en la puerta. Blaine no la miraba a la cara y los otros dos miraban el desastre que había en su casa. Rachel no pudo quitar la mirada de Finn. Ya no podía verlo de la misma manera. Ahora se sentía más enamorada que nunca

Perdonen, pero en esto acabó la casa desde lo de… - dijo pero la interrumpió Puck, que bajaba sin camisa mostrando su abdomen envidiable y perfectamente formado

Rachel, no sé dónde está la ropa de tus padres – dijo riendo al ver que los tres chicos que estaban en la planta de abajo no dejaban de mirarlo con cara de "que rayos"

¿Interrumpimos? – dijo Finn un poco molesto

No, de hecho acabamos de terminar – dijo Puck para molestar a Finn

¡PUCK! – lo regañó Rachel - Hay un poco de ropa de ellos en el segundo cajón que está en frente de mi cama

Claro, si conoceré tu cuarto – dijo Puck para encender más a Finn

¿Qué rayos hicieron ustedes dos? – dijo Finn molesto

¡NADA! – gritó Rachel

Que te podamos contar –dijo Puck mientras reía. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando

El solo vino a traerme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza… y a contarme lo que pasó ayer – dijo avergonzada – perdóname Kurt, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo

No hay nada que perdonar Rach – dijo Kurt comprensivamente

Te tengo que pedir disculpas yo – dijo Blaine que finalmente la miraba a la cara. Se había quedado embobado. No recordaba que Rachel fuera tan hermosa.

No, para nada. La verdad no recuerdo que pasó, sólo sé que nos besamos, y hasta donde sé fue un juego. Así que no es la gran cosa ¿o sí?

Tienes razón - dijo el chico mientras sonreía. Si, por primera vez estaba experimentando lo que eran los nervios.

Rach, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? – dijo Puck mientras bajaba con una camisa de uno de los padres de Rachel

No gracias – dijo la chica sonriéndole al moreno

_Maldito –_ pensó Blaine, y hasta el mismo se sorprendió de estar celoso. Pero se apuró a quitarse la idea de la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Él estaba con Kurt, ¿no?

Y… entonces, tú y Puck… ¿nada? – preguntó Finn que ya no podía más con la duda

Nada – le dijo sonriendo Rachel – y… ¿qué pasa con Quinn?

No lo sé – mintió Finn

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿No iba a salir esta tarde con Quinn?, es un idiota. Debería de arruinarle el momento en este instante – _pensó Blaine, pero no, se iba a notar que ahora no sólo estaba celoso de Puck, sino que también lo estaba de Finn

Ah – dijo la morena que no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Blaine, si por el fuera haría que Rachel sonriera todo el tiempo

¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a limpiar? – dijo Kurt mirando el desastre.

Por favor, creo que no terminaré nunca – dijo la chica riendo

Entonces, empecemos – dijo Kurt mientras entraban a la sala

_Ok ahora compórtate Blaine, la tienes cerca, pero tan lejos… esto es tan desesperante – _pensó el Warbler ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿en realidad estaba enamorado de Rachel?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los chicos se dividieron el trabajo para terminar más rápido. Comenzaron a meter los vasos en bolsas que Rachel les había dado. Kurt estaba trabajando en la cocina, Blaine en el comedor y Rachel y Finn estaban trabajando en la sala. Blaine no podía evitar mirar hacia la sala para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Rachel. El chico tenía un intenso debate interno. No sabía si acercarse a Rachel para que sus manos rozaran "sin querer" un par de ocasiones… o simplemente alejarse de la morena para tratar de olvidar ese delicioso aroma que emanaba la chica por cada uno de sus poros.

Pero la morena no hacía otra cosa que coquetear con Finn. A Blaine le daban tantas ganas de decirle a Rachel que esta misma tarde Finn estaba por salir con Quinn. Pero no podía, no debía. Después de lo que pasaba últimamente no podía hacer nada de esas cosas.

Blaine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llegó y lo abrazó por detrás. Esos brazos los reconocería donde fuera. Él solo sonrió por el contacto y besó al chico que tenía por detrás

Te amo – le dijo Kurt a Blaine

Yo también – le contestó el chico a su novio

Blaine sintió un poco de culpa… ¿cómo podía haber dicho eso cuando segundos antes sólo pensaba en Rachel? ¿Será eso posible, amar a dos?

¿Qué pasa Blaine? Te noto un poco distante

Finn… no sé cómo puede hacerle eso a Rachel – dijo el chico confuso

No lo sé, a veces me dan tantas ganas de decirle a Rachel que el sólo está jugando con ella – dijo Kurt suspirando

Él no se la merece

Y de cuando acá la defiendes tanto – dijo Kurt mientras reía

Ella me cae muy bien, es sólo eso – mintió Blaine

Los chicos voltearon para buscar a Rachel y a Finn cuando los vieron besándose

Dios mío – dijo Blaine anonadado

Te mueres por decírselo, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que si – dijo el chico molesto

No se lo digas ahora, díselo luego. O es mejor, díselo sin decírselo

¿Cómo que decírselo sin decírselo?

La cita será en breadstix a las 7:00, la verdad yo también me muero por decírselo. Así que podemos mandarle un anónimo que la cite en el mismo lugar a la misma hora- dijo el chico sonriéndole a su novio con complicidad

Tienes una pequeña gran mente maestra – le dijo Blaine a Kurt sonriendo con felicidad – _Al fin va a abrir los ojos – _pensó Blaine feliz. Él sabía que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con la morena, pero lo hacía feliz el hecho de destaparle los ojos. Eso la haría feliz.

Blaine y Kurt se estaban despidiendo de Rachel cuando sonó el teléfono de Finn. El chico leyó el mensaje y vio la hora. Ya eran las 6:17.

Si me disculpan me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso – dijo el chico sonriendo

¿Tienes que irte? – le dijo Rachel a Finn haciéndole pucheros. Cosa que a Blaine le pareció lo más bello que había visto en su vida

Si Rach, pero no te preocupes, mañana tendremos todo el día para nosotros – le dijo a la morena para calmarla

Está bien - accedió la morena con una gran sonrisa

Blaine sólo le dio una mirada de reprobación a Kurt

Amm, Rachel, nosotros también nos vamos – le dijo Kurt a la morena

¡Hay! Ahora todos me dejan – les reclamó a los chicos

No te preocupes, si nos necesitas nos llamas y estaremos aquí contigo – le dijo Blaine

¿Y si los necesito ahora mismo? – les dijo jugando la morena

Eso no se vale – le dijo Kurt a Rachel – además, saldré de compras hoy con Mercedes

Está bien, muchas gracias por la ayuda, se los agradezco muchísimo. Pensé que no acabaría jamás – dijo la chica riendo

Siempre estaremos para lo que necesites – le dijo Blaine a Rachel con ternura

Ustedes dos son los más tiernos del mundo entero - dijo abrazando a los dos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla

Bueno, hacemos nuestro mejor intento – dijo Kurt riendo – bueno nos vamos

Cuando los chicos salieron se encontraron a un niño y lo llamaron

Hey niño – le dijo Kurt cuando ya había llegado con ellos - ¿podrías hacernos un favor? Te pagaremos, claro

¿De qué se trata? – dijo el chico sonriendo

Mira, ¿ves esa casa? – dijo apuntando a la casa de Rachel

¿La de los Berry?

Ajam, esa misma. ¿Puedes pasar a dejarle este mensaje anónimo a Rachel?

Claro – dijo el chico tomando el sobre – ¿y mi pago? – dijo extendiendo la otra mano

Ah, si – Blaine sacó 100 pesos de su bolsillo y se los dio

Wow, cuando quieran que entregue recados me llaman – dijo el chico sorprendido y corrió a tocar la casa de los Berry. Y Kurt y Blaine se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar

Cuando el chico tocó la puerta Rachel abrió

Hola Dave – dijo Rachel saludando a su vecino

Hola Rach – dijo el chico sonrojándose, pues nunca le había dirigido la palabra a su amor platónico, de hecho no sabía que ella sabía cómo se llamaba

¿Qué pasó? – dijo Rachel sonriéndole al niño

Te mandaron este mensaje – le dijo entregándole el sobre

¿No sabes quién fue?

No, eran extraños.

Mmm – dijo la chica pensando en quién sería – ni idea, de todos modos muchas gracias – le dijo la morena al niño que tenía en frente

De nada – dijo el niño que salió corriendo

La chica leyó el mensaje decía:

_Te espero a las 7:00 en Breadstix, no faltes._

¿De quién será esto? – dijo la chica pensando – ¿será de Finn? – dijo emocionada – ¡SI! Todo concuerda, por eso se fue temprano, ¡tenía que preparar todo! – la morena subió las escaleras corriendo a cambiarse.

Blaine y Kurt estaban en el centro comercial. Hasta que vieron a Mercedes

Ya vienen por ti – le dijo Blaine a Kurt señalando a Mercedes

Gracias por traerme – le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla – si sabes algo de Rachel no dudes en llamarme

Claro – dijo Blaine mientras arrancaba el coche

Ya se habían hecho las 8:16 y no sabía nada de lo de Rachel, el chico se había preocupado. Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando sonó un timbre de un celular.

Dios, Kurt dejó su celular – dijo tomando el celular de su novio, le había llegado un mensaje de Rachel "_Te necesito, por favor"_

Blaine no lo pensó dos veces y fue a un centro comercial que le quedaba cerca y compró 2 litros de nieve de limón, puesto que a él le encantaba tomar nieve de limón cuando estaba deprimido y compró un par de películas de comedia. Serían perfectas para animar a la morena.

El chico terminó sus compras y fue a la casa de Rachel. Se paró afuera de su puerta y tocó tres veces.

¿Kurt? – se escuchó una voz desde adentro

No, soy yo, Blaine – contestó el chico nervioso

¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta. A Blaine le había partido en dos el corazón ver a la chica con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, al parecer de llorar

Si te digo que iba pasando por aquí con 2 litros de nieve de limón y un par de películas de comedia ¿me creerías? – dijo el chico sonriéndole a la morena

No – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándolo - ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Está de compras con Mercedes, dejó su teléfono en mi coche, por eso supe lo que te pasaba.- le dijo el chico sin soltarla, no quería soltarla jamás

Finn es un idiota, todos los hombres son unos idiotas – dijo la chica llorando

Hey, no todos lo somos – dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro a la morena

Bueno, tú y Kurt son diferentes, ustedes son muy lindos con todo el mundo

No con todo el mundo, sólo con personas que lo merecen – le dijo a la morena sentándola en el sillón quitándole las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro

¡Hay Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser gay y salir con mi amigo? – dijo la morena riendo

Jajaja ¿por qué dices eso? – dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su cara de felicidad por el comentario de la morena

Porque eres perfecto – le dijo la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos a Blaine


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¿Perfecto? – dijo el chico nervioso. – no estoy ni cerca de serlo

¿Sabes que el hecho de que lo niegues sólo te hace ver más perfecto? – dijo la morena riendo

Mmm, creo que es una batalla que nunca ganaré, ¿verdad?

Exactamente, así que sólo acéptalo y ¡ya! – le dijo la morena mientras le sonreía a Blaine.

Está bien… soy perfecto… casi tan perfecto cómo tú – le dijo con una cara de satisfacción

Rachel se sonrojó y tomó las películas que Blaine había dejado en la mesa.

¿Qué vemos primero? – le dijo al chico para romper el silencio

La que tu escojas… tu mandas – dijo Blaine sonriendo

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Blaine? – dijo la chica mientras devolvía las películas a la mesa

Porque lo mereces, jamás voy a dejar que tontos como Finn te lastimen

El comentario de Blaine conmovió a Rachel que sólo lo abrazó llorando

¡Rach!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?

Nada, es sólo que… ¿por qué no puedo ser cómo las demás? ¿por qué no puedo ser especial?

¡No digas locuras! Rachel, tu eres especial en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y contestando tu otra pregunta, no eres cómo las demás por el simple hecho de que no todas las chicas pueden llegar a ser, o al menos aspirar a llegar a tu nivel de perfección – le dijo secándole las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la morena

No mientas Blaine – renegó la morena

No estoy mintiendo – le dijo mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuerpo frágil de Rachel

Si fuera así, Finn estuviera conmigo – dijo la morena sin dejar de llorar

Calma, calma. No es tu culpa que Finn sea un completo tonto que no sepa distinguir cuando tiene a la mujer más perfecta del mundo a sus pies.

Rachel lo miró con ternura

Perdona por decirte todas estas cosas, pero… es que necesitaba decírselo a alguien – se disculpó Rachel

No te preocupes, me encanta que confíes en mí. Además me da tranquilidad escuchar tu voz – le dijo Blaine con cariño a Rachel

Gracias Blaine… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida

Yo siempre voy a estar para ti Rachel… siempre – dijo el chico con nostalgia

La morena siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Blaine escuchó el timbre de su celular y con cuidado de no despertar a la chica que tenía en sus brazos contestó.

Bueno

_Blaine, ¿dónde estás? ¡ya son las 11:00 y no llegas aún a tu casa!_

_Lo sé, estoy en la casa de Rachel. Dejaste tu celular en mi coche_

_Ah sí, lo supuse - dijo el chico riendo – pero ¿qué haces a estas horas allá?_

_Ella no se sentía bien – dijo mientras sentía cómo Rachel se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos. Cosa que hizo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine_

Bueno, tú y yo hablamos luego. Buenas noches, me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa. Te extraño

Claro, yo también te extraño. Descansas

Blaine colgó el teléfono y le dio un vistazo al reloj eran las 11:19. Si en realidad era tarde. Así que con cuidado cargó a Rachel hasta su cuarto. Menos mal que era muy fuerte. La dejó con delicadeza en su cama. La miró una vez más y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

No me dejes

Blaine miró a Rachel tendida en su cama: tan frágil, tan destrozada que no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y volver.

No iba a ningún lado – dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa a la morena

Mira, pon esta película – le dijo dándole una caja que tenía a un lado de su cama

¿De qué trata? –dijo el chico interesado

No lo sé – mintió la chica

¿All about Steve?... yo creo que la has visto muchas veces – le dijo con una sonrisa acusadora

No, nada que ver – dijo la morena mientras se tapaba con las sábanas de su cama

¿Cuántas veces la has visto, pequeña mentirosita?

Aproximadamente unas cuatro – rió – pero te juro que vale la pena – le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se acostara a un lado de ella

Entonces debe de ser buena – le dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado poniéndole un brazo a la morena para que se recargara

Claro que si – le dijo mientras se acostaba en su regazo

Los chicos estuvieron viendo la película mientras reían a carcajadas comiendo nieve de limón.

Gracias por todo Blaine- le dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de Blaine

Gracias a ti. Hiciste que no me aburriera en todo el fin de semana – le dijo riendo

Jajaja, Dios, supongo que Kurt nunca se aburre contigo ¿verdad? – dijo la chica riendo

Bueno, a veces creo que quiere estamparme contra la pared. Pero si, creo que no se aburre – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena

Él es afortunado, tanto cómo yo de poder ser tu amiga – le dijo abrazándolo fuerte

Si claro – le dijo el chico besando la cabeza de la morena "amigos, sólo amigos" se dijo a si mismo Blaine.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo la película hasta que Blaine cayó dormido. Si, habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Rachel ya no se sentía triste, no más, estando con alguien cómo Blaine era imposible sentirse mal. Ella se sentía protegida, feliz. Estaba realmente agradecida de poder haber estado con él en esos momentos de depresión. Así era cómo ella se hacía la promesa de siempre estar para él

Incondicionalmente – le dijo en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Rachel se despertó un poco desorientada. Volteó a su izquierda y al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Blaine dormía profundamente. Rachel se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras aún en pijama (Rachel se había levantado por la noche a ponérsela, no podía dormir sin ella), miró el reloj. Ya eran las 12:30 del día, era tarde, pero considerando a la hora en la que se habían dormido, estaba bien.

No es tan tarde – dijo la morena riendo mientras iba a la cocina. Quería cocinar algo para Blaine y subírselo para que desayunara en la cama

La morena comenzó a buscar cosas para cocinar hot-cakes. Estaba vertiendo la leche en un tazón cuando alguien llegó por detrás.

Hey, ¿qué haces? – le dijo Blaine hablándole al oído

El desayuno – dijo Rachel sonrojada. Blaine tenía una voz tan sexy

¿Desayuno?, no tienes que hacerlo – le dijo mirándola con ternura

Claro que sí, te lo mereces, después de haber aguantado mis dramas ayer – dijo la morena lo que hizo que Blaine riera

No es difícil tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Tal vez contigo ceda un poco – dijo mientras batía la crema para el desayuno

Blaine comenzó a reírse y Rachel no tenía idea de que era lo que causaba la risa del chico

¿Qué pasa? – dijo la chica riendo

Tú… luces… - dijo mirando a la chica

Fatal, lo sé – dijo la chica mirándose

Cómo una esposa primeriza bastante sexy – dijo riendo

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Rachel que se sonrojó al extremo

Estás haciendo desayuno, en pijama, para mí, y tienes un gran desorden en la cocina… además – dijo acercándose a la cara de la morena – esto, va en el tazón – dijo quitándole un poco de pasta que había quedado en la nariz de Rachel

Rachel se había quedado mirando al chico que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. Él se abalanzó a ella y la besó. La chica sólo se quedó estática. Blaine al ver que los labios de Rachel no lo correspondían se separó rápidamente mirándola.

Yo… lo siento – dijo Blaine avergonzado y con dolor en su voz

No… no… - dijo Rachel

Yo… confundí las cosas, es mi error

No, yo también te di razones para hacerlo – dijo Rachel. La situación se estaba poniendo incómoda

Pero es mi culpa, ahora vas a pensar que soy un aprovechado, yo… lo he arruinado todo – dijo Blaine golpeando la pared

No, no… no eres un aprovechado, y las cosas no están arruinadas – dijo la chica sonriendo

Entonces… ¿sentiste algo?

Blaine estás con Kurt – dijo la chica incrédula

Lo sé… yo sólo… es mejor que me vaya – dijo el chico saliendo de la cocina

Hey, espera… no te vayas – dijo corriendo detrás de Blaine – pensé que seríamos amigos – le dijo al chico

¿Serías mi amiga después de lo que hice? – dijo el chico deteniéndose

Claro que sí. Jamás encontraré a alguien cómo tú en ningún otro lugar – dijo sonriéndole

¿Se lo dirás a Kurt? – dijo el chico con dolor

No, quieres hacer cómo que esto no pasó yo te apoyaré en todo – dijo tomando la mano del chico y llevándolo a la mesa.

Ya casi están, no te vayas sin probarlos – dijo sacando un par de hot-cakes que ya estaban listos.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Hubo un lapso de tiempo en silencio. Blaine estaba demasiado avergonzado cómo para empezar una conversación

Y háblame de ti – le dijo Rachel para acabar con el silencio

¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó el chico

TODO – dijo con una sonrisa

Ok, entonces pregunta – dijo riendo

¿Kurt fue tu primera pareja?

No, hubo un par más – dijo el chico sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta

¿chicos o chicas?

Chicos

¿Soy la primera chica que besas?

Exactamente – le dijo sonriendo

¿Qué sentiste?

Es distinta la textura de tus labios

¿Pensaste en Kurt mientras me besabas?

Mientras no, después si – dijo el chico avergonzado – es mi turno

¿Tu turno?, no dije nada de turnos – dijo la chica quejándose

Lo digo yo – dijo el chico riendo

Jajaja, está bien, soy transparente. Te escucho

¿Por qué me preguntabas sobre eso?

Curiosidad

Oh, ¿por qué tu obsesión con las estrellas doradas?

Son parte de mí, para recordarme porqué debo de pensar siempre en mí, y no distraerme en mi objetivo de llegar a Broadway

¿Te has distraído alguna vez de él?

Si – contestó secamente la chica

¿Cuándo?

Cuando estaba con Finn, él me decía que no pensara en llegar allá, que me quedara con él

Idiota. ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te alteró?

El… él estaba… - la chica comenzó a alterarse

Calma, calma, podemos hablar de ello luego – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Muchísimas gracias Blaine – dijo la morena respirando hondamente

Rachel se separó de Blaine y comenzó a tomar un poco de aire. Entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Blaine iba a levantarse para abrir cuando Rachel se levantó y le dijo

Yo voy – y caminó hacia la puerta

La chica abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada

Finn, ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Hey!, que rápido olvidas. Te prometí que pasaría todo el día de hoy contigo. Que hoy sería sólo para nosotros y vengo a cumplirlo

Blaine escuchó y se quedó en la cocina. ¿Sería Rachel capaz de perdonarlo así cómo así?

Claro, perdona, no lo recordaba – dijo Rachel acercándose a Finn

Entonces, soy todo tuyo – dijo besando a la morena

El chico que estaba en la cocina se quedó paralizado. Apretó los puños. _"¿Cómo era ella capaz de responderle el beso a Finn y a él no?"_

Rachel se separó de Finn mirando a los ojos

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba – dijo Rachel separándose del chico

¿Para qué? – dijo Finn sonriendo triunfalmente.

Para darme cuenta de que no siento nada por ti, nada más que asco – dijo la chica secamente

¿Qué? ¿qué dices? – dijo el chico desconcertado

Que ahora puedo decirlo todo. Eres un completo imbécil

Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Pasa que no puedes tenerme engañada toda la vida. Te vi con Quinn. No lo puedo creer. Qué asco me das – dijo la chica propinándole una bofetada a el chico

Hey a mí no me golpeas – dijo el chico agarrando la mano de Rachel con fuerza – me respetas

Suéltame Finn – dijo la chica forcejeando con el chico

No, tú vas a escucharme ¿sabes porque estoy con Quinn?, porque ella si me besa con pasión, y hoy te voy a enseñar a hacerlo – dijo tumbando a Rachel en el sofá

¡Hey idiota déjala en paz! – dijo Blaine golpeando a Finn

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Finn confuso tocándose la cara por el dolor

No es tu asunto, aléjate de ella. Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a ti – dijo Blaine abalanzándose contra Finn y cayendo al suelo

¡YA BASTA! – dijo Rachel separando a los chicos – ¡por favor paren!

Blaine se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Finn

Tienes suerte de que Rachel quiera que no te mate en este mismo momento – dijo Blaine mirando con odio puro a Finn

Gracias Blaine – dijo la morena mirando al chico que tenía el labio roto

Finn llegó por detrás de Blaine y lo lanzó contra la mesa de centro de Rachel. Blaine comenzó a sangrar pues había caído sobre un centro de mesa de cristal

Blaine ¿estás bien? – dijo la morena que había corrido hacia donde estaba el chico

Hey él empezó Rachel, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Él está sangrando y ¿tú piensas en esas idioteces? – dijo sacando a Finn de la casa

Si cierras esta puerta no me tendrás de vuelta – la amenazó Finn

Será todo un placer – dijo la morena con frialdad

Cuando estés triste porque necesitas quién esté contigo, no me vas a tener a tu lado. Vas a llorar por que me necesitas. Sin mí no eres nada

Lárgate Finn, no quiero verte jamás

Ah, algo más. Blaine está con ¡KURT!, un hombre. Es un maldito gay, no podrá darte lo que necesitas

Es mucho más hombre que tú, además, sé que está con Kurt. Él no es cómo tú – dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

¿Rachel?, ¿estás bien? – dijo Blaine levantándose con dificultad para abrazar a Rachel

La pregunta es si tú lo estás, estás sangrando – dijo mirando al chico – el alcohol está en la cocina – dijo caminando hacia la cocina

Estoy bien, me preocupas tú. No creas en lo que dijo ese idiota. Tú eres hermosa, cualquier chico mataría por estar contigo – dijo mientras Rachel le ponía alcohol en sus heridas

¿Lo harías tú? – le dijo Rachel riendo

Tal vez – dijo acercándose a la chica para besarla. Pero los interrumpió el timbre del celular de Blaine

Era un número desconocido, aun así Blaine contestó la llamada

¿Bueno?

Blaine, ¿aún estás en la casa de Rachel? – dijo una voz molesta

¿Kurt? – claro pensó el chico, Finn le había contado todo, ¿pero en tan poco tiempo?, el celular era de Mercedes supuso, ya que él aún tenía el de Kurt

Si, ¿Qué haces aún ahí?, o mejor aún, ¿por qué peleaste con Finn?

Te lo explicaré luego, estás muy molesto, terminaremos peleando – dijo Blaine tratando de tranquilizar a Kurt

Quiero explicaciones, eso es lo que quiero – dijo Kurt impaciente

Voy a tu casa esta noche, hablamos luego – dijo Blaine suplicante

Cómo sea, pero más te vale que tengas un buen pretexto – dijo Kurt cortando la comunicación

Blaine guardó su celular.

Creo que estaba un poco enojado – le dijo a Rachel que estaba en la otra parte del sofá

Blaine… es mejor que te vayas ya – dijo Rachel sin mirar a Blaine

¿Por qué? – dijo Blaine desconcertado

¿No te das cuenta?

¿Darme de cuenta de qué? – dijo Blaine confundido

Blaine, no es tu culpa, por favor vete – dijo Rachel bajando la mirada

Merezco una explicación al menos ¿no? – dijo el chico levantando el rostro de la morena

Me gustas Blaine, es eso. Por favor vete – le dijo al chico mientras lo sacaba de la habitación. – aléjate de mí

Pero… - dijo el chico

Aléjame de ti Blaine, hazlo, si no lo haces no podré hacerlo luego – dijo la chica derramando lágrimas

No quiero que te alejes de mí – dijo el chico abrazando a la morena

Estás con Kurt, se lo que es verlo desde su parte. Es muy doloroso – dijo atragantándose con sus lágrimas. – no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme Blaine, por favor

Pero, Rachel, no me pidas eso

Si sientes algo por mí, demuéstramelo, vete por favor

El chico salió de la casa de Rachel y dio unos cuantos pasos, volteó y le dijo:

No tiene que ser así Rachel

Vete Blaine – dijo Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta y se secaba las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro. Lágrimas que le pertenecían a un imposible. Lágrimas que no deberían de existir, pero aun así estaban ahí. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse tan rápidamente de alguien?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Blaine manejó hasta su casa, donde se tumbó en su cama repasando una y otra y otra vez lo sucedido.

¿Cómo llegó a pasar todo esto? – gritó mientras lanzaba una almohada hacia la pared de su recámara.

Blaine tomó su celular para ver la hora: 6:43. Tenía que ir con Kurt. La verdad no tenía nada de ganas de ver a Kurt, de hecho no quería ver a nadie. Se sentía abatido, derrotado. Antes, al menos tenía el consuelo de poder tocar a la morena, de verla, pero ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer? Rachel le había pedido que la dejara, que se alejara. El chico no sabía que iba a hacer, esto era tan deprimente. La verdad no se sentía de humor para ir a tener una discusión con Kurt, así que se tumbó en su cama de nuevo hasta quedarse dormido.

Blaine se despertó al día siguiente a medio día. Si era tarde o no, la verdad no le interesaba, tomó su celular que estaba en vibrador (lo había puesto así porque no quería que nadie lo molestara). Tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Kurt y 1 mensaje. El chico abrió el mensaje que decía:

_Blaine, perdona por ponerme así… es sólo que tengo miedo de perderte, me costó tanto tenerte que no puedo aceptar el hecho de perderte tan fácilmente. Perdóname por haber sobreactuado. Te necesito. Si lo haces tú también ven a mi casa o al menos, contesta mis llamadas. Por favor_

_Kurt_

El chico sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje. No tenía caso contestarlo ya, si ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo pues Kurt lo había enviado a las 9:00 aproximadamente. Blaine no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, Pero tenía que ir con Kurt, hablar con él, tenía que actuar correctamente. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cambiarse. En 15 minutos se terminó de arreglar y condujo hasta la casa de Kurt. Tocó la puerta tres veces. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar un par de veces más hasta que Kurt abrió la puerta

¿Blaine?, pensé que no vendrías – dijo indiferentemente

Kurt – hizo una pausa – tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Lo sé, últimamente te siento distante – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - Blaine, eres mi primer amor, no te quiero perder – dijo bajando la mirada

Kurt… yo – suspiró – tengo que ser sincero contigo. Últimamente, he estado deseando besar a una chica – dijo suspirando – sé que suena estúpido, pero es la verdad

Pues hazlo, besa a una chica – dijo Kurt haciendo una pausa – si eso es lo que necesitas puedo conseguirte a una amiga, Brittany, por ejemplo. Tienes que quitarte eso de la cabeza para que puedas estar conmigo – dijo queriendo remediar la situación

No, Kurt, la verdad, es que es alguien en especial – soltó de una

Los ojos de Kurt se empañaron, y comenzó a apretar los labios

¿Quién? – preguntó aguantándose las lágrimas

No tiene caso Kurt

¿La conozco?

Si – dijo bajando la mirada

¿Es amiga mía?

Si

¿Es Rachel? – dijo sacando sus temores

Si – dijo mirando con cuidado a Kurt

Eso lo explica todo – dijo tumbándose en su sofá con cara de incredulidad

Ella no tiene la culpa, Kurt

Lo sé, esto lo vamos a arreglar. Tú y yo iremos a su casa.

¿Qué? – dijo Blaine abriendo los ojos como platos

Cómo escuchaste. Le pediré que te bese. Después me besarás a mí. Tendrás que darte cuenta de a quien amas – dijo tomándole la mano

No… Kurt… yo no puedo hacerte eso – el chico miraba al vacío

Te lo estoy pidiendo de favor – le dijo el chico levantando la mirada de Blaine

Blaine volteó la mirada y sintió cómo Kurt lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba a sus labios. Kurt comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Blaine. El chico sólo se separó rápidamente

Hey, para, para. Te estoy diciendo que siento algo por Rachel y ¿aun así me besas de esa manera?

¿Está mal?

Sí, no quiero lastimarte, entiende, si acepto seguir con esto, sería cómo jugar contigo, usarte, ¿me entiendes?

Pero… ¿es que ya no te gusto ni sólo un poco?

No, no es eso, si me gustas, pero me parece muy irrespetuoso de mi parte… es cómo jugar contigo, y no quiero que sea así. Mereces que te traten con respeto Kurt, nunca lo olvides – le dijo sonriendo al chico que tenía en frente

¿Ves a lo que me refiero?, ¿ves por qué temo perderte? Eres lo mejor que alguien puede tener Blaine – dijo acariciando el rostro del chico que tenía en frente

Me halagas Kurt, pero no soy lo mejor del mundo – dijo bajando la mirada

No busco lo mejor del mundo – le dijo tomándole de la mano

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Blaine desconcertado

A casa de Rachel

Los chicos entraron al coche de Blaine. Durante el camino estuvieron en silencio.

¿De verdad quieres esto? – cuestionó Blaine a Kurt

Cómo a nada en el mundo – le dijo sin mirarlo

Blaine siguió en silencio hasta estacionarse enfrente de la casa de Rachel.

Entonces… vamos – dijo Kurt bajando del coche

Vamos – dijo Blaine decidido

Kurt llamó a la puerta de Rachel y al instante salió la chica

Hey, Kurt ¿Qué pasó? – dijo extrañada de la presencia de Kurt

Yo… quería pedirte un favor – le dijo con cierta inseguridad a la chica

Si claro, lo que sea – dijo Rachel que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con Blaine. – pero antes – hizo una pausa y abrazó a Kurt con fuerzas

Rachel, ¿qué pasa? – dijo el chico extrañado

Nada… solo… olvídalo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo sonriéndole Kurt

Blaine ven por favor

Blaine se puso a un lado de Kurt bajando la mirada.

¿Qué haces aquí Blaine? – dijo mirándolo con una mezcla incomprensible de sentimientos

Kurt me pidió que viniera – dijo sin mirarla

Si Rachel, yo se lo pedí, es parte del favor que quiero pedirte

Kurt… que es lo que necesitas – dijo nerviosa

Quiero que beses a Blaine – dijo sin expresar ningún sentimiento

¿QUÉ? – dijo atónita

Por favor – sólo alcanzó a decir Kurt

Pero, ¿por qué?

Porque tú le gustas, le gustas enserio

Rachel sólo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa, ella en realidad deseaba besar a Blaine.

Si no quieres yo entiendo – dijo Blaine mirando con anhelo a Rachel

Es sólo por Kurt, sólo por eso – mintió Rachel

Entonces, adelante – los animó Kurt tratando de ocultar su dolor

Blaine se acercó a Rachel, y cómo todo un caballero comenzó a besarla, con sumo cuidado, con cariño, con amor. Rachel no podía creerlo, era lo mejor que podía estar pasándole, pero no podía disfrutarlo, no, Kurt estaba con ellos, así que se separó de Blaine sin dejar de mirarlo.

Bueno, no hay más que decir – dijo Kurt que se retiraba casi corriendo

Hey, Kurt, espera – dijo Blaine corriendo detrás de él

No, ya entendí, te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ser feliz

Yo no lo amo – dijo Rachel con sequedad

Blaine cerró los ojos, las palabras de Rachel le habían dolido en el alma. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de ese beso perfecto?

Te llevo a tu casa – apenas y pudo decir Blaine

No, no es necesario – dijo Kurt con dolor

Por favor, déjalo que te lleve – dijo Rachel

Si no me haces caso a mí, obedécela a ella

Está bien, si no es mucha molestia – dijo Kurt dudando

Jamás lo es ni lo será – dijo abriéndole la puerta a Kurt

Los chicos entraron al auto y se fueron en un silencio incómodo. Rachel había entrado a su casa y se había sentado en su sillón. Sin dejar de tocarse los labios. Ese beso había sido perfecto, más que perfecto. Pero ella no podía alejar a Blaine de Kurt, simplemente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar aquél beso, la caballerosidad con la que él rozó sus labios con los de ella. Sin duda alguna, Blaine era perfecto, y la amaba. Kurt había dicho que él la amaba. Rachel sólo comenzó a sonreír como una niña mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

Bueno, te dejo en la puerta de tu casa – dijo Blaine sonriendo

Gracias – contestó secamente Kurt

Kurt, no quiero que las cosas sean así, perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte, las cosas son así, no puedo ser suficiente para ti

No digas eso – dijo tomando el rostro de Kurt – además, si te hace sentir mejor, Rachel me detesta. Ella no quiere verme. Odia el hecho de que te lastimen mis sentimientos hacia ella

Lo sé… si yo fuera heterosexual me fijaría en ella – dijo el chico con dolor

No hablemos más de esto Kurt… por favor

Es mejor que te vayas Blaine, por favor

Está bien – dijo el chico caminando hacia su coche – nos vemos mañana

Adiós Blaine – le gritó mientras se iba – adiós mi amor – dijo en voz baja


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Rachel no había querido llamar a Blaine en todo el fin de semana, aun no sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas con Kurt, además, no le parecía bien andar con Blaine cuando recién había terminado una relación con su amigo. Aunque Kurt lo aceptara, no le parecía la idea, en lo absoluto. La chica tomó un vaso de leche y se sentó frente a su televisor. Estaba viendo un programa de música cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Voy – dijo Rachel dejando su vaso en la mesita de centro. Abrió la puerta y se quedó muda. - ¿Jake? – dijo mirando al chico rubio, bien formado y alto

El mismo que viste y calza – Dijo abrazando a la morena

¿Qué haces por aquí? – dijo casi sin poder respirar

Mis padres me corrieron de la casa – dijo mientras entraba a la casa y se sentaba en el sillón

¿Te corrieron? – y se sentó a un lado de su amigo

Si – dijo con naturaleza

Jake… ¿Qué hiciste?

Nada, nada que mereciera que me sacaran de la casa – dijo indignado

Lo sé, siempre has sido un buen hijo, algo debiste haber hecho y me lo dices ¡Ya! – ordenó

Ok, ¿recuerdas a Josué?

Ajam – asintió

Se los presenté a mis padres, o sea… agarré valor para decírselos y me salieron con sus tonteras de que no lo volviera a ver jamás – dijo lanzando un puño al aire

Oh Dios – dijo abrazando a su amigo – calma, ellos entrarán en razón, lo sé

No, no lo harán. Y ahora me mudé para acá, lo más lejos que pueda de ellos – dijo con odio

¿Y dónde estás viviendo? – dijo acariciando el cabello de su amigo con ternura

En mi coche – dijo riendo

¿Es enserio?, Dios, tienes que quedarte aquí. ¿Cómo te bañas?

Llevo sólo un día de que me salí de mi casa, calma, eso sí ¿podrías prestarme tu baño en la tarde? Me hace falta un buen baño – dijo riendo

Claro que sí, es más, duerme aquí

¿Estás segura?, bueno iré a una entrevista de trabajo, podría ayudarte con los gastos

Jajaja, calma, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo la morena riendo

Claro que sí, bueno, me has dado ánimos de seguir con esto. Iré por mi coche, lo lavaré y vuelvo. ¿sale?

Claro que sí, es tu casa – le sonrió con ternura a su amigo

Jake tomó a Rachel de la mano cómo en los viejos tiempos y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Blaine estaba decidido a hablar con Rachel, cuando se detuvo. La morena estaba tomada de la mano con un chico, rubio y alto no lo veía bien, pero estaba claro que era mejor que él. Pensó Blaine. Eso le dolió en el alma a Blaine, el chico tenía todo lo que él no tenía. ¿Será por eso que Rachel no me aceptó? – pensó Blaine con dolor

Vuelves temprano, no me gustaría esperarte de más – le dijo al chico que caminaba por la acera

Claro que no, usted manda señorita – besó la mejilla de Rachel y se fue casi corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Rachel estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta cuando dio un vistazo al vecindario y lo vio. Blaine, con una mirada indescifrable, parado, paralizado.

¿Blaine? – lo llamó Rachel

Blaine levantó la mirada y miró a la morena llamándolo. No supo que hacer. Sólo se quedó parado

Rachel se preocupó, ¿Sería capaz Blaine de pensar que ella tenía algo con Jake? La morena caminó hasta donde estaba Blaine

Hey, ¿estás bien? – le dijo Rachel parándose en frente del chico

No lo sé – dijo el chico sin expresar emoción alguna

¿Es por Jake?, puedo explicarlo – dijo Rachel excusándose

Jake… - repitió Blaine… ese nombre

Ven, vamos adentro, a hablar de ello, no me siento cómoda hablando aquí en la calle – dijo la chica tomando a Blaine de la mano

Blaine sólo caminó, esperaba que la morena no volteara a mirarlo, pues se había sonrojado por completo. Llegaron a la casa de Rachel y se sentaron en el sillón. Rachel lo miró y rió

Estás sonrojado

Lo supuse – dijo tratándose de hacer el indignado

Jake, es un muy buen amigo

¿Al que le tomas la mano?... interesante

Si, y que no le gustan las mujeres también – dijo la morena satisfecha por la cara de alivio que hizo Blaine – digo, por si te interesaba saber

Rachel… ¿por qué no me aceptas? – dijo el chico dolido

Wow, sí que sabes cambiar de tema – dijo Rachel riendo nerviosamente

Tu… dijiste que yo no te gustaba, que no me amabas… ¿qué tanto de eso es cierto?

Lo sabes, no sé por qué lo preguntas – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Porque necesito escucharlo de tus labios – dijo tocando el labio inferior de la morena con delicadeza – ¿me amas tanto cómo yo a ti?

No – dijo Rachel secamente

Blaine se quedó desconcertado.

No te amo cómo tú me amas Blaine, perdóname… perdóname pero creo que te amo mucho más de lo que me amas a mí – dijo riendo

Blaine lanzó un suspiro profundo, aliviado

Yo… yo en realidad me asusté – dijo el chico sonrojado

Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo – dijo riendo – eres tan lindo sonrojado

Y sobre lo otro, es totalmente absurdo, no puedes amarme más de lo que yo te estoy amando en este momento – dijo tocando la barbilla de la morena que tenía en frente

No puedes probarlo – dijo la morena acercándose a los labios de Blaine

Claro que si – dijo Blaine a punto de eliminar la distancia que había entre los labios de la morena y los suyos

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Jake.

¿Anderson? – dijo Jake sorprendido

¿Williams? – dijo Blaine entre dientes

Rachel se quedó helada, el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado.

¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – dijo Rachel acabando con el silencio que se había creado

Desearía decir que no – dijo Jake

Supéralo Williams

¿Qué hay que superar? ¡chicos explíquenme que no entiendo nada! – se quejó Rachel

Su odio hacia a mí – Blaine estaba molesto

¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

Inmadurez, sólo por eso – dijo Blaine con odio en sus palabras

De tu parte, claro – dijo Jake

¡Dejen de pelear y explíquenme! – Rachel se puso en medio de los chicos


	9. Chapter 9

Anda, dile qué me hiciste – dijo Jake con odio

¡Por favor, madura! Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo – dijo Blaine molesto

Eres un idiota, eso eres – dijo Jake a punto de echarse encima de Blaine

Rachel se puso en medio de los chicos

Hey calma, no se insulten, Blaine él es mi mejor amigo y Jake, Blaine es mi… mi – se quedó Rachel, en realidad Blaine y ella no habían llegado a nada aún

Novio – dijo Blaine mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa gigante

¿Qué? – dijo Jake - ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de alguien como él? Además, él es gay

No me importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado Jake, yo lo… - se sintió tentada a decir "lo amo" pero le parecía demasiado pronto – lo quiero y no me gustaría que mi mejor amigo y mi pareja se llevasen mal – dijo haciéndole una cara de súplica a Jake, quién no se podía resistir a los encantos de la morena

Está bien, sólo que se mantenga alejado de mí y mis parejas

Amo a Rachel – dijo enojado – no lo voy a arruinar con tus noviecitos

Pues me quitaste a Taylor, ¿lo recuerdas?

Deja eso en el pasado ¡por el amor de Dios!

Rachel se quedó paralizada. Blaine no era así, ella no se lo imaginaba de esa manera

Dije que pararan – esta vez Rachel estaba molesta

Perdona – se disculparon los chicos

Así me gusta – dijo Rachel sonriendo de tener el poder. – Blaine ¿nos vemos mañana?

¿Eh? – dijo decepcionado, quería pasar esa tarde con Rachel – claro

Y tú – le dijo a Jake – nos vamos ahorita mismo de compras

Jake sonrió ante su triunfo.

Adiós Blaine – dijo el chico con arrogancia

Adiós Jake – dijo mirándolo enojado

Se dirigió a Rachel para besarla, cuando se acercó a sus labios la chica se volteó y le besó la mejilla.

No aquí – le susurró en el oído

Jake se burló de Blaine sin que Rachel lo mirara, estos dos chicos eran cómo dos niños pequeños. Blaine salió de la casa y Jake subió las escaleras

Ok, iré por mis cosas – dijo emocionado

Te espero – dijo Rachel

La morena esperó a que Jake subiera las escaleras y salió de la casa y le gritó a Blaine que estaba entrando a su auto. Blaine la miró y ella corrió hacia él

¿Qué pasó? – se extrañó

Olvidaste algo – rió la morena

Blaine comenzó a tocarse el pantalón por si se había olvidado de algo

No Rachel, no he olvid – fue interrumpido por los labios de la morena que lo besaban con necesidad

¿Sigues pensando que no olvidaste nada? – le dio otro beso

Dios, quisiera olvidar las cosas más seguido – dijo dispuesto a besar a la morena una vez más. Los labios de Rachel era, sin duda alguna, el mayor manjar que había probado Blaine en su vida.

Jake se paró a un lado de ellos, interrumpiendo, pero Blaine no se molestó, estaba demasiado feliz cómo para que algo tan insignificante le molestara.

¿Nos vamos?

Claro – dijo Rachel caminando hacia el coche de Jake.

Blaine no le quitó la mirada a Rachel ni cuando subió al coche. Sin duda, no podía creer que Rachel estuviera con él. Sonrió y manejó hacia su casa, feliz, más feliz que nunca antes en su vida

Jake y Rachel iban en el coche en silencio.

- Y… entonces, ¿desde cuando sales con Anderson?

- No sé si se le llama salir a lo que tenemos – rió nerviosamente

-Ahh, entonces… son amigos… ¿y se besan?

- Bueno… no exactamente así – dijo Rachel… era cierto, ¡ellos no eran nada! ¿Cómo los vería la gente? ¡Si son amigos y se besan en la calle!

- Bueno, no era para perturbarte, pero… digamos que Anderson se enamora muy fácilmente… si es que me entiendes

- ¿Estás insinuando que está jugando conmigo?

- Sólo es una insinuación, lo conozco, pero quién sabe, tal vez olvidó esos tiempos, con eso de que ya no es gay – dijo levantando los hombros

- No… pero tienes razón… nadie deja de ser gay por que sí – dijo pensativa

- Entonces lo tienes muy enamorado – dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino

- ¿No entiendes? ¡NADIE PUEDE DEJAR DE SER GAY POR QUE SI! – dijo alterada

- ¿Y si no es porque si? Se enamoró de ti – dijo sin tomarle importancia

- No, no es así… ¿y si está jugando conmigo?

-Rach, calma, supéralo, estaba jugando, no te molestes – dijo calmando a su amiga.

-No, claro que no… y ¿si vuelve a brazos de Kurt?, es mi culpa, me enamoré muy rápido, dijo poniéndose a llorar

Jake se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su amiga pero en ese momento el freno de mano se activó por el movimiento que habían hecho y el auto se paró rápidamente. Sintieron cómo la fuerza del golpe la recibía sus cuellos y de pronto la gente se acumulaba alrededor del coche. Gente curiosa que quería saber más de lo ocurrido.

- He oído que iban borrachos – dijo una señora cerca de la ventana de Rachel

- No, no iban drogados – dijo otro más

Rachel abrió los ojos y despertó a Jake

- Jake, Jake – comenzó a mover su brazo de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS?- dijo al ver a la gente rodeándolos

Los dos chicos levantaron la mirada en busca de ver donde se encontraban

- DROGADICTOS

-INCONCIENTES

Los gritos de la gente fueron apagados por los de un policía

- ¡Callen!, estos chicos están heridos y ustedes con esas cosas

El policía entró al coche y les hizo un chequeo de primeros auxilios para ver si estaban bien.

- Ok, no drogas, no alcohol – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan los espectadores que se fueron disipándose avergonzados.

- Bueno chicos, me deben una explicación – les dijo el policía mirándolos acusadoramente


End file.
